Ella and the Passing-An Ella Enchanted Fanfic
by Mystery Girl
Summary: A twist ending to a story we all know and love. What would happen if Ella and Mandy got out of the manor before Char got there? New chapters coming soon!!!
1. Early Packing

Here's the first ever 'Ella Enchanted' fic. I was bored one day, and after reading Ella for the 102nd time, I got an idea for a fanfic. Please review; my Harry Potter fanfics haven't been getting much reviewing. The first few pages are from the book, and are property of Gail Carson Levine. Ella, Char, Hattie, Olive, Mandy, Dame Olga, Nancy, and Sir Peter are all hers. Anyone that sounds unfamiliar is mine. Here's the first ever Ella fanfic.

Ella and the Passing

Early Packing~

            "Lela, I'm so sorry!" There was so much remorse in his voice that it startled me.

            "Why? What were you saying? I'm the one to apologize. I wasn't listening. I was thinking about how sad it will be to leave Frell. No more balls every night." I said

            "But you can come back, can't you?"

            "I suppose. But it wouldn't be the same. You can never go back to a moment when you were happy."

            "That's true." The dance ended. "Would you like to go outside? Every time the musicians start up, I'm reminded of all the maidens with whom I should be dancing with."

            Outdoors we strolled through the castle gardens while I kept listening for chimes. How much time had passed? How much time was left?

            Char spoke of Frell, asking whether I'd visited this sight or that, and describing each one for me. I must have answered reasonably when I had to. But if called upon to repeat what I said, or what he said, I couldn't. Most of my mind and all of my heart were set on the sound of his voice, the warmth of his arm in mine, the rhythm of our steps together, the fresh scent of the night air. And on the wish that each minute would last a year. I cried again, but in the dark, he didn't see. And the clock moved relentlessly on: ten, half-after, eleven, half-after.

            "That's enough." He said finally. "I can face them now."

            Inside we danced. "Soon it will be time for me to sing. After that, I'll either be surrounded by worshipping music lovers, or shunned by all."

            "Surrounded." I said. "And I would never shun you."

            "I wonder. You may shun me if you knew the truth." He took a breath and was suddenly quite formal. "I apologize if I unintentionally raised your expectations, but I've resolved never to marry."

            So the balls hadn't been his idea. I stifled a triumphant laugh. "You didn't mislead me. I've only been saving stories for home. I'll tell them 'The prince said thus-and-so to me, and I said thus-and-so back to him. And, Mother, I made him laugh, I made our prince laugh. And Father, he danced with me-one night with almost no one except me.' 'What did he wear?' my sister will want to know. 'Did he carry his sword always?' Father will ask."

            Char tightened his hold on my waist. "Marriage is supposed to last forever, but friendship can be forever too. Will you…"

            I felt something at the back of my head. Hattie, dancing nearby with the Earl of Demby, snatched off my mask. I let go of Char, and covered my face with my hands, but not quickly enough.

            "Ella!" Hattie shrieked.

            Char gasped. "Ella?"

            I broke away from him and began to run as the clock struck midnight. Char would have caught me in a minute, but Hattie must have held him somehow.

            Outside, a huge pumpkin stood uselessly in the line of carriages. I continued to flee. A white rat skittered across my path. Somewhere I lost one of my slippers. I ran on, listening for pursuers.

            At home, maybe Mandy would know what to do. Or I could hide in the cellar, in the stable-somewhere. How could I have gone to the balls? To put Char and Kyrria in such danger!

            "Mandy!" I shouted as soon as I reached the manor. A servant stared at me. I ran into the kitchen. "I've endangered Char again, and Kyrria! What can I do?" 

            "Here's your bag, I've got mine. We'll find work as cooks. Let's go!" She said, running to the back of the manor to the stables. Mandy got onto one of the horses, and pulled me on. She gave me her bag to hold, and we rode through the backyard, and to the main path. I saw Char's carriage outside the manor, along with Dame Olga's carriage. We went south, which was the way to Ayortha. I noticed that there were tears coming down my face. To this day, I could never figure out how Mandy and I did this all in such a short amount of time, those moments were like a haze to me, and I could only later recollect them from Mandy's telling of it. 

            "Good-bye Char." I said silently, as I turned for one last look.

            "Lora my dear, please fetch me a glass of water." Sorrel said. Mandy and I rode till the sun came up. We didn't quite get to Ayortha, but we were about 10 miles away from there. We stopped in front of a quite large manor. Luckily, they were willing to take us in, once they tasted Mandy's cooking. I decided to go by the name of Lora, so I couldn't be traced down.   

            I went to the kitchen, where Mandy was preparing dinner.

            "Sorrel wants another glass of water?" Mandy asked

            "Yes, she's really enamored with writing that book." I said, getting her some water. Sorrel was the daughter of Lady Marie. I liked Sorrel, she never gave orders, and she was a kind soul. Sorrel was about 18, and still not married, she simply didn't care about that now. All she cared about was that book. I was usually under her service, never doing much for Lady Marie. She had enough maids and manservants to attend to the whole Royal Court of Ayortha. 

            "Do you know what her book is about?" Mandy asked

            "Not a clue. I keep asking her, but she pretends that I never asked. She puts herself in a thicket of secret. I'm not sure that even her mother knows what she's doing."

            "As if her mother would take the time to notice." Mandy said, returning to the dinner

I took the glass of water to Sorrel, and then went to my room, which was next to Mandy's. I tried to think of something else that I had to do, but my mind came up blank. I had the night free to do whatever I want. Then an idea struck my mind. 

            "Mandy, I'm going to visit Areida." I said, and I left before she could order me not to go. I took the horse that we rode to the manor on, and I left. 

            I often think back on my life when a free moment allows me, and to this day, I still wonder what pushed me to see Areida. I usually had many free nights, and never had an idea so radical come to me. But the rebel in me told me to go, and I never tried to disagree with rebellious Ella. Either that, or fate was finally taking pity on my soul.

            I couldn't remember the name of the horse we took, so I named him Apple, after my centaur back in Frell. I rode out of Denary, and into Ayortha. Ayortha was so different from Kyrria, just from the minute you stroll in. It just seemed like a more beautiful place, a place that walks would be more enjoyed, a place where the roses were redder and the food tasted better. I loved Ayortha the minute I got there.

            I looked down at Apple. For some reason, I thought of Char. How I missed him so, but at least he's safe from me. I'm in a place where I cannot harm him. Then why did I feel so bad?

            I then had another thought, where was the inn that Areida and her parents ran? I went over to a man who was selling bread, and asked,

            "Do you know of a couple with an inn that have a daughter named Areida?" I asked, and then I realized that I had asked in Kyrrian, which, by the look on the man's face, he didn't know.

            "Aehda, eue uehu aerrsa ideki oeuo aeja ahea ieui uhedlu ehe ehte ofjrajseao ieradi Areida?" Which was basically what I said in Kyrrian, but not as well.

            "Ishi." He said, which meant yes.

            "Aua uehu erre eres oelpro aera iuilerai irhi?" I tried to say, 'Do you know where I could find them?'

            "Ishi, ete afhta uwiru erhae odhro iserjgi agdia usautntu." He said, which I think meant 'Yes, you go about a mile north and take a left.'

            "Aiela." I said, which meant 'Thank-you.' 

            I got back up on Apple, and thought of Char again. He was probably over me, and now in love with another maiden, and they were probably about to be married. Just the thought ached my broken heart. I missed him so much, and my magic book would only show me writings from his journal, and no pictures of him. How I longed to see him just one more time.

            Maybe he wasn't in love with another maiden. He told me, well, he actually told Lela, that he resolved never to marry. My heart ached even more for doing that to him. He would grow an old man, never marrying another maiden. I couldn't help but laughing at my picture of a very old Char. For some reason, though, that resolve never to marry kept me from breaking down into tears.

            I took the left that the man instructed me to take. There weren't many homes, but there were many tiny shops. I kept riding down that path, admiring the beauty of Ayortha. If I could, I would probably stay there always, but Char was in Ayortha often, looking for ogres with his men.

            Char! Of course, why didn't I think of this before, he could be here right now, and he'll see me, and, and…I couldn't bare it. But I was so close to the inn, it was in my view, and Char was nowhere to be seen. If I were to turn back, I might run into him. This way I was sure I wouldn't run into him. But when I would leave, it would have to be in the dark of the night.

            I rode into the stable that was in the back of the inn. I grabbed my purse that was still on Apple's back. I had managed to get a few coins ever since Olive demanded to have all my money from here and there.

            I went back to the front of the inn, and walked in. I didn't take a moment to glance at the beautiful room that I was in, since my Magic Book gave me very detailed drawings of Arieda's inn. No one was in the reception hall, so I walked in a bit more. I took a right in the corridor that I was in, since I believed it to be the dining hall.

            You won't believe what I saw.

            I know that most of this was from the book, but I wanted to take off from that point. Tell me if you guys like this, and I'll continue it. Laterz-Mystery Girl


	2. Reacquainted with the past

You guys really like Ella, don't you? Thanks for all the reviews. Anyone willing to Beta-read for me? If so, e-mail me at [stargirl324@hotmail.com][1] , please, I'm in desperate need of one. Here's chapter one of 'Ella and the Passing' (Why did I call it that?)

Ella and the Passing~

Reacquainted with the past~

You won't believe what I saw.

Or maybe you knew this was coming.

The familiar scene of Areida's did not surprise me, but there was an edition to the table, 7 editions, to be correct.

I let out a gasp when I looked at the end of the table. There were men, all so very familiar to me, but one stood out in particular. And his name was Char.

Only Areida noticed that I was standing in the doorway of her dining room, and she started to get up to greet me. I turned my head, and walked around, praying that Areida would not say my name. I walked in and out of the reception hall, and out to the stables, where I had left Apple. By this time, I was running, with nothing going through my head except that I must get away. The father Char is away from me, the better.

I jumped onto Apple's back, and was about to grab the rope around him, when I felt a tug on it. I looked down, and Areida was looking at me, with a surprised look on her face, and confusion in her eyes.

"What are you doing here? And why are you leaving?" Areida asked with her heavy Ayorthaian accent.

"I just, well, I wanted to visit you, but then I realized that I didn't have any money to get a room." I said, hoping she would ignore my shaky voice.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure mother would let you stay free of charge." Areida said, getting my hand, and trying to help me down.

"No, really, I'll just go back, and I'll…" I tried to say, letting go of Areida's hand, but she still had her other hand on the rein around Apple. I felt guilty for lying to her; especially since this was the first time I'd seen her in almost 2 years. Then the world started to rock, or maybe that was me.

"Nonsense. I won't hear of it." Areida said, as I was trying to grasp for breath. Then a memory flooded into my mind.

_'You shouldn't associate yourself with the lower orders, like that wench from Ayortha.' Hattie told me_

_'Areida is a higher order than you are, and I choose my own friends.' I spat back at her_

_'My dear, my dear. I hate to cause you grief, but you must end your friendship with her.'_

_ _

_I was about to faint. It felt like the world was ending, and this is how the world felt. _

"I forgot something at the manor, I'll be back." I said, letting go of Arieda's hand, and taking the rein out of her other hand. I didn't feel guilty for doing so, seeing as I wasn't supposed to be her friend. I gave Apple a small kick, and we were off.

How could I forget that? How could it still affect me after all that time? These questions arose as I rode back into Kyrria. I was able to hold my head high, since there were no fears of Char sighting me, but it was still down. I had lost a best friend, a true love, and my entire life.

Right then and there, I declared myself a full puppet.

The pain that I had when Char told me that he loved me came back again. I desperately wanted to see him, or get a letter from him. I wanted to be apart of his life again.

But I kept reminding myself how dangerous I would be to Char. That was the only thought that kept me from riding to the castle, and declaring my love for Char.

The days went on as usual. Sorrel enamored in that book she plans to publish, and her mother, Lady Marie, off on a trip to the finer stores in Kyrria. I did what I usually did, mop the floor, and wash windows, and then I would help Mandy with whatever needed another hand. I hated it.

I wanted more than this. I wasn't living life like I used to with mother, not even when I was with father. There was no enjoyment in it. 

One night, March 27 to be exact, I was fed up with what my life had become. I was so tired of what I was putting into the world, and what I was getting back, which was merely little. It was 6:32 exactly, and the sun was about to set. I looked out the small window that was in my room, my only light from the outside. It looked like a typical sunset, but it felt magical, like there was more to it. It made me feel that somewhere far from here, magical and great things were happening.

I wanted to be apart of those great things. Life must have more meaning than sitting and cleaning. So I packed up my things, and without leaving any warning, I left, and I was determined to get as far away from Kyrria as I could.

I was thinking of ending the chapter here for now, but my fingers made me 

keep typing.

Marry, marry someone else. Think nothing of her. That was over 2 years ago. Move on, forget her.

As hard as I tried, I couldn't. I thought her a mutant, but I wanted her to be with me so badly. I thought her a minx for lying to me, but I would have forgiven her in an instant. Life was just not worth living without her. 

She was my only companion, and if she was still around, she still would be. The only maiden to treat me like an ordinary citizen was her, and that's what made me fall for her.

I started to spend more and more time in Ayortha, but that only made me think of my longing for her when I was stationed there. I came back to Kyrria, and only thought about her, hoping to bump into her on the road and make her explain herself. That's all I ever thought about. My world was centered on a lass that I would probably never have.

I went to her old manor for some reason thinking I could find comfort there. 

But, boy was I wrong.

Lousy chapter, I know, but more will happen when I stop with all these little cliffhangers. Sorry for taking so long to write, but my computer has been down, and I hadn't the chance to write. 

I'd like to thank everyone who r/r-ed my story, and please do the same and tell me what you think should happen.

Laterz-MG

   [1]: mailto:stargirl324@hotmail.com



	3. So Much For the Afterglow

Well, aren't you all happy that I've taken to writing again? I know it's been more or less about a year since I've written, but through that time, I went through a move, a crisis between my friends that could give soap operas a run for their money, the start of high school (Meaning A.P. and honors courses), making new friends, planning my Quinces (The equivalent to a sweet sixteen for a Latin girl) and lots and lots of writer's block, which I'm still going through now. Please take pity on me!

Anyways, thanks to all you that reviewed and thanks to Angela Lee for beta-ing.

Chapter 2-So Much For the Afterglow  
  
           You may think me crazy for doing so, but running away was my only alternative next to hanging myself. I wasn't accustomed to leaving things to chance, and hoping everything would be ok. My mother taught me long ago that my fate rested in my hands, though it took me a few years to fully understand that. I never realized all that my mother had discreetly taught me. Every now and then, I would do something, and realize that I learned this from my mother. Except for a bit of excessive pride, I do believe that my mother was perfect. 

I'm not sure why it took me so long to see my window of opportunity before. It seems so evident now, like I should have done it years ago. But the only reason worth staying was for Mandy.  
             Mandy, the thought struck me as I walked to the stables, my bag in hand. What would I do without her? What would she do without me? What means would she take to find me?  
            That worried me most as I mounted Apple. I knew that Mandy could simply state a spell, and have me back in the manor in a matter of seconds. But right then and there, I had no wish to be found, no wish to return, no wish to become nostalgic with the past. What's done is done, and it is about time to make a new past, one worthy of thinking back on and smiling about. But I was confident that Mandy would not use magic to find me, she would figure that it was too big of magic, and would only hope that I would come back. I love Mandy, but I never understood why she wouldn't use magic often.  
            The sun was nearly done as I closed the large door to the stables behind me, and remounted Apple. Mandy never came to my room once I retired into it, so without knowing, Mandy had given me about a half day head start.  
            I rode silently off the manor, and was faced with something that I hadn't thought of: I knew I wanted to get far away from here, but where was I going to go? 'It kills to be spontaneous.' I thought to myself when I was trying to decide where I would go. I stood there for half an hour, my mind straying off to other things, and I decided to find a place to think, a place to think about what I was going to do, to think about the actions I was going to take that could change the course of everything (I still had a bit of a belief in fate.).   
            There was this ledge at the border of Kyrria that I visited often when I was on an emotional high, happy or sad. It wasn't terribly far away, and still gave me, more or less, a choice of where I was going to go. To me, it was the most amazing sight in all of Kyrria. It overlooked one of the smaller cities in Ayortha, and was something that took your breath away at first sight. It was secluded from the rest of town, something that I just happened to stumble on during one of my many jobs to get random things for the manor. After that, I went there often, generally just to think and take a step away from life and recollect the current events.  
            I tied Apple up to a fence nearby, the entrance to the ledge being very narrow. I slid between 2 small, unnoticed stores, and sat on the ledge before looking down to the town. I always made sure I did this because I once found myself standing when I glanced at the picturesque scene, and I didn't move for hours. I was sore all the rest of the day and found great relief in the comfort of my bed.  
            It was very dark, but the light of the crescent moon gave enough of a glimmer to faintly make out the small little town. It seemed so quaint and untroubled, untouched by the rest of the world. There was a loveliness to the town that drew me to it, but I never came too often, for fear that I would one day ruin the feeling that I got when I came to this place. It was already beginning to wear off, seeing as how I was able to think straight.  
            Ayortha was completely out of the question, for I could not see Areida or risk the chance of Char seeing me. Bast was something that came to mind, but it was far off, a few days' distance from the land of the giants. I was willing to make the journey, but for some reason, it didn't quite fancy me. I decided to leave Bast to a last resort. Besides, there was a lurking thought in my mind that I would forever think of the 3 balls when I was there while looking for an orange carriage.  
            My thoughts went to Jenn, and I shuddered. I had to fight off bad memories from finishing school that were trying to slip into my mind. I thought of other places in surrounding countries, but I felt no wish to comply with any of these. I came to another oh-so- familiar city, when the rustling of sand and rocks flooded my ears. 'My hiding place has been discovered.' I thought to myself as I turned around to see who would be the one I would share this sight with.   
            Why did it have to be Char?  
  
**********  
  
            I'm just a stupid, worthless boy, roaming the world, in search of one I can give myself completely to. But I guess you only find one of those people in a lifetime. If you're really lucky, you end up living some perfect fairy tale life with this person, free of any pain or suffering. But, of course, books are highly overrated.  
            I kept telling myself that I would marry any girl that held just a bit of my interest, and give someone the honor of being queen of Kyrria, and pretending to love her. Lucky for me, being a prince has taught me how to be a fine actor, and one tolerant to a great deal of untruth. On the contrary, I would never find the happiness that I once had. Oh well, life should go on, shouldn't it?  
            I apologize in advance for any hostility or sardonic behavior that I may show. Though I hate to admit it, this behavior is what keeps me sane. Time is supposed to be the best healer of all pain. For me, all time has taken a vacation from any movement whatsoever, because the pain I feel now is the equivalent to what I felt months, days, weeks, years ago, and there is no surrender from it. I had to conform to it, make it part of myself, for if I didn't, it would eat me alive. It was like a leech, sucking on your blood, and feeling no remorse for the involuntarily suffering that it put you through. Agreeing with it somehow blunted it, made it less of a bother, but not significantly enough. I mean, I'm still alone, still stripped of any happy feeling that the average person feels daily.

            Seclusion was the result. My tolerance was high, but my expectations were of the same caliber. I always found myself comparing everyone and everything to her, but nobody could come close. I did keep my word, and never wrote or spoke of her, unless I was questioned about her, and even then I said very little, nonetheless, it was never very flattering.  
            I often kept to myself, the emptiness of a room becoming something I could relate with. Few knew about my heartbreak, but all knew about my sadness. It was rather hard to miss. One day, I was just a cheery, love struck boy, and the next, I slam doors into the faces of the only people that care genuinely about me because I can't stand to see them as happy as they are, without a care in the world, just wondering about what they're going to wear, or what county to battle ogres in today. They had no clue, and I wasn't about to let down my guard.  
            After a while, I found rebellion. At first, I didn't care about what my smart tongue said to my family, but I realized that I was destroying my family, and that I was no longer useful, but a family burden, only tolerated because I was family, ready to be discarded if it were somehow discovered that I wasn't of sovereign blood.  
            This led to getting as far away from my family as possible. I never wanted them to feel to even the smallest degree what I was feeling, and the greater the distance, the less destruction I could do. I would only grace the castle with my presence every so often when my physical self craved a feeding. I would have just let myself settle and die, but what would that say about the royal family to have a manic depressive son?  
            Eventually, I would be gone for weeks on end, roaming the far away lands that were Kyrria. I would steal for food, since I was no longer distinguishable as the prince. I hadn't cared too much for my appearance, but I once did take a look at myself, and noticed that I had dramatically changed. Boredom usually takes a great deal of time before it reaches me, but it didn't waste its time during this period of my life. I would just walk around, feeling sorry for myself for what I didn't have, and curse all the people that had what I wanted. But then I had something that very few people have: the servitude of many loyal soldiers.  
            I once again took the position of the leader of my ranks to search for ogres. It was refreshing, but always reminded me greatly of her. I didn't mind, though, for they were always good memories, the memories that pained me the most barely ever coming to me. I found something I thought I would never find again. Happiness.  
            It was slow to coming, as are all my emotions, but once I feel something, it is usually slow in fleeting. I still loved her, but it became something that I was able to push to the back of my mind and concentrate on what I had before me, and how lucky I really was. I knew that love would never come again in such a strong form, but I was willing to settle for anything that was half as great as she was. Unfortunately, most came up short, and I found that when I was with the few that seemed slightly interesting, I would only think about what she would say, or what she would do. It was always a game that I often played, since she was never very predictable.  
            But still, I found myself quite content with my current situation. We were in Ayortha often, and always stayed at this one inn that was owned by a girl and her parents that used to know her. We don't talk often, except to pass this on the table, or pass that. I do believe that she is still bitter about what I said about Ella. She probably still believes her to be the fun, spontaneous, happy-go-lucky girl that she pretended to be. If she refuses to believe the truth, it is not my problem.   
            On one such occasion, we were all sitting at the dining room table, my men conversing of all they had done today, with me putting in my 2 cents every now and then. And then fate had to step in.  
            There, in the doorway of the dining room was Ella.  
  
**********  
  
            "Didn't fancy seeing you here." He said to me, taking a seat a few feet away from me. I was still trying to get over the initial shock that he was so close to me, that I could reach out and touch him, that he had actually said something to me. But he did not seem phased by my appearance. He just looked out to the beautiful vista, not saying or doing anything. I wasn't sure if I was to keep quiet or come up with a witty line to show that he was just another boy in my life.  
            "Pity you can't destroy me now, isn't it? Or was that even your intention in the first place?" He said after a long silence. It was dripping with sarcasm. He didn't turn to me, but I was sure that he expected an answer.   
            "Can we stop being so cryptic, and come out with what we want to say?" I said, giving him a taste of his own behavior, though it pained me to do it. 

            He turned to me, like I was clued out of something that I should know. He gave a little laugh and said, "I went to your manor the other day, after seeing you at the inn. I wanted to find something of yours so I could destroy it. But it just so happens that Dame Olga had taken over it. Don't ask me how, but I had to endure 2 hours of Hattie's false flattery. She informed me that you were never married, and that you had run off, probably lying dead somewhere. Of course, I could tell that much for myself."  
            "And nothing more?" I pushed away all my feelings for him, and was determined to let him have it. It wasn't easy, but I knew it had to be done.  
            "Was there something else I should have discovered?"  
            "I just figured that the crown prince of Kyrria could put two and two together." I said, standing up, and putting one hand on his shoulders. I had him where I wanted him. I whispered loudly to him, "I'm sorry to tell you like this, but it's all rather obvious."  
            "Really?" He said, grabbing my hand, and lightly taking it off his shoulder. "If it is so evident, then why don't you tell me what I'm missing?"  
            He had me there. I wasn't prepared to tell a story to him, but I learned there that I work well under pressure. "Come on! I really like you, Char," I said, flashing a phony smile. "but not that much. I was also being pushed by my so-called 'family' to get married to some old, rich man. So I decided to run off, but since I'm so sincere," I said, slipping my arm around his neck. "I went to the balls to tell you all of this before I was to run away. But my plan was spoilt by Hattie, and since you're being so hostile to me now, I have decided to take no pity on you." I sat back down, leaving Char more confused than before.  
            "Well, I'm sorry for indulging in all my feelings to you. You must have had a good laugh when I told you all that." He said hastily, getting up from the ledge and walking away. If only he could have seen my face then.  
The spell did funny things to me. I once asked Mandy to countermand one of my mother's commands, and it didn't work. She then countermanded one of her own commands, and it was successful. Mandy and I tried many times to work around the curse, but it seemed to be very precise and complicated. I wanted to tell Char about my curse so I could send him on his way, where closure can be achieved. But, life just never works that way. He slid through the 2 small stores, and was out of sight. He didn't need to look at me, but I could tell that I had caused him a great deal of pain. 

            I wanted to break down into tears, run to Char, and tell him everything. But that simple command, to never tell anyone about the curse, was enough to keep me back. It kept me in my place, biting my lip to prevent tears from running down my cheeks.  
            The ledge had then lost all its magic.

            Ok, I hope you guys liked that, but here's my problem: I'm a bit stuck for what I should have our characters do after this. I have some ideas, but they're all kinda, well, stupid. Anyways, review, and tell me what you think.

-Mystery Girl


End file.
